Ferbnessa Drabbles
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: Series of Ferbnessa drabbles concerning the word that I use. Now taking requests!
1. Movement

**My throat is killing me right now, so I decided to use this extra time to type a Ferbnessa drabble. I used a random word generator and used the words I got to write drabbles. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. **

****

** Movement**

It was a hot summer day in Danville. Ferb and Vanessa were in their backyard enjoying the day. Vanessa was currently pregnant with twins and Ferb was building them each a rocking horse. He had finished one of them and he was now working on the second one.

Vanessa was sitting in a lawn chair watching her husband while she sipped her cold lemonade. She rubbed her stomach and cooed to her babies, "You two are going to be the cutest babies ever." She sighed and looked up at Ferb.

He stopped working for a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow and then continued to work. Vanessa continued to watch her husband for a few more moments.

When he looked over at her and noticed her watching him, he smiled and gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and then he continued to work.

She looked down at her stomach and talked to her babies again, "Your Daddy's gonna build you two your own rocking horses! Isn't that cool?" She laughed and continued, "So, I wouldn't be surprised if he tricks them out with rocket boosters and stuff like that."

She opened her mouth to tell them something else but stopped when she felt their first kick. Her face lit up and she shot her head towards Ferb, "Ferb, come here!" She yelled.

Ferb quickly put the piece of wood he was cutting down and ran to his wife's side, "Are you okay? What's the matter?" He worriedly asked.

Vanessa grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her stomach.

"What-?" Ferb started, but Vanessa hushed him and placed a finger on her lips signaling him to be quiet.

Ferb quieted down and stayed as still as he possibly could and Vanessa kept her hand on top of Ferb's to keep his hand on her stomach.

They didn't move for what seemed like hours until they felt a small kick and then another one.

Ferb gasped and Vanessa smiled, "Did you feel them, sweetie?"

Ferb smiled and rubbed her stomach, "Yes, yes I did."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There's going to be more drabbles, but after I post this I'm gonna start typing chapter two of Mistake. **

**Review Please**


	2. Paperback

**Whe I got this word; this diea popped right into my head!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

****

** Paperback**

"Emma?" Ferb suggested, but Vanessa shook her head.

"Melody?" Ferb asked. The two spouses were sitting at their kitchen table trying to decide on names for their twins.

When Vanessa shook her head she suggested that they started with finding a good boy name first. Ferb agreed, so Vanessa grabbed the baby name book and flipped to the end with all of the boy names.

As Vanessa searched the book for the perfect name for her soon to be born son, Ferb tried thinking of a name also. He smirked and snapped his fingers and said, "Ferb jr."

"What?" Vanessa asked in confusion.

"We can name them Ferb jr. and Ferb jr. 2" Ferb explained.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and asked, "Ferb's a boy name, what about the girl?"

Ferb sighed and thought for a moment and then said, "Ferbooch."

"Really Ferb, Ferbooch?"

"Yes, Ferbooch, it's a girl name." He declared.

Vanessa laughed, "Whatever you say, Honey."

Ferb gave her a thumbs up and Vanessa opened the book again. She picked her head up when she heard Ferb's phone ring and looked back down at the book when Ferb whispered, "Phineas" to her. Indicating who was calling.

He opened up his phone and said, "Ello, Phin." He paused a second to listen to his brother, "No, I can't right now, Vanessa and I are deciding on names for the babies…yup, we already have two names that are mostly likely the ones we are choosing." He smiled.

Vanessa looked up from her book. When did they decide on names, she asked herself.

Ferb continued talking to his brother, "They're Ferb jr. and Ferbooch."

Vanessa could hear Phineas laugh over the phone. "Ferb!" she squealed and whapped him on the arm with the book. He looked at her shrugged his shoulders, "She hit me with the book, Phin. She must not like those names."

Vanessa smiled and crossed her arms, "You're just lucky it's not a hardcover book."

Ferb chuckled continued his phone conversation with his brother. Vanessa could hear a muffled voice, but she wasn't quite sure what Phineas was saying until Ferb turned to Vanessa and said, "Phineas suggests the name Leo for the boy."

"What?" Vanessa asked, "Why?"

"Because it means lions and apparently Phineas likes lions, am I right, Phin?" Ferb asked his brother to know exactly why he had suggested the name Leo. He laughed when Phineas gave him an answer and then he turned back to Vanessa, "Phineas suggests Leo because it means lion and lions are superior to all other animals."

Vanessa smiled and continued to read the book as Ferb continued to talk to Phineas about the project they were working on.

A few moments later Ferb ended their conversation to help Vanessa pick out the names. "Alright Phin, I got to go now. I'll talk to you later." He closed his phone and placed it on the table.

"You know Ferb; I like the whole 'Leo' thing; besides the lion part of course." She paused and looked up at her husband, "Sometimes I worry about your brother, you know that right?"

Ferb chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

Vanessa continued, "Anyway, I think Leo's a great name."

Ferb smiled and gave his wife a thumbs up.

But then Vanessa frowned and said, "But, I jus can't seem to find a girl's name…"

Ferb smiled and took Vanessa's hand and said "We'll love her with whatever name she has."

Vanessa sighed but nodded her head, "She's going to be so cute and we'll fall in love with her right away."

Ferb nodded his head in agreement but then smiled, "I've got the perfect name!"

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Nothing that includes 'Ferb' in it."

Ferb shook his head and said, "Annabel." He saw the confusion in his wife's face and said, "Look up Annabel; what does it mean?"

Vanessa turned the pages searching until she stopped at the page with the names that started with An and read out loud, "Annabel; easy to love…" She smiled and turned to Ferb, "It's perfect."

Ferb smiled, "Yes, yes it is."

****

**I loved writing this one. I just had to add Phineas to this chapter. His personality just adds humor to everything, am I right?**

**R&R please xDDD**


	3. Cereal

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything xDDDD**

****

"Ugh" Vanessa groaned as she threw another burnt pancake away. She turned back around to the batter and began to pour more on the sizzling pan.

She had been at this for about an hour now and she only had one wimpy little pancake finished. It was horrible; she was burning everything she tried to cook. Usually Ferb would cook breakfast, lunch and dinner for them, but today was his birthday and Vanessa wanted to surprise him.

She was up extra early to make sure she could finish cooking before he would wake up. At first she was just going to unplug his alarm so he wouldn't wake up, but that turned out to be a problem when she remembered that he usually woke up before the alarm anyway, so she woke up at 4:30 to start on their breakfast. It was now 5:00 and the bacon was still cooking and she only had one pancake done.

She rubbed her temples as she waited for the pancake to be finished. She stared at it so that it wouldn't burn. She sighed and grabbed a chair to sit down in. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and she just needed a break.

What seemed like two minutes was really twenty minutes when she shot open her eyes. She heard the sound of the fire alarm and jumped out of the chair. She looked at the stovetop with wide eyes. Her pancake was now ash, there was smoke coming from the inside of the oven from the bacon and she had left a roll of paper towels by the flame and they were now on fire.

She squealed and ran to grab a dish towel. She started swatting the flame, but when she swatted the flame it was feeding it oxygen causing the flame to grow higher.

She quickly turned her head towards the door when she saw Ferb standing in the doorway. He grabbed the fire extinguisher from the hallway and sprayed the white foam on the fire. It took a couple of squirts but the flame finally died and all that was left was a black stove and ashes where Vanessa's pancakes had once been.

It only took a few seconds for Vanessa to start crying, "I'm so sorry, Ferb!" She buried her ash covered face into her hands. She sniffled and wiped her eyes and when she looked back up at Ferb he smiled.

"What's so funny?" She asked wiping her eyes once more.

Ferb chuckled and walked over to his wife. He used his hand to wipe the soot away form her eyes, "Look at us, what isn't humorous about our appearances?"

Vanessa looked down at her self; she had her pajama pants and Ferb's T-shirt on. But you could hardly tell because she was covered in ashes. She then looked over at Ferb; he looked like he just waken up because his hair was messier than usual and he didn't have time to throw a shirt on before he ran down the steps to see if Vanessa was okay.

She giggled and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Ferb smiled and rolled his eyes, "What are you doing cooking at 5:30 in the morning?"

Vanessa smiled sheepishly and replied, "I was making you a homemade breakfast for your birthday." She winced as she looked around, "But that didn't turn out too good. And now we have nothing for breakfast."

Ferb smiled and wrapped her in a hug before planting a quick peck on her lips, "We'll figure out something, maybe we can have cereal or something."

Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Yeah, cereal really compares to pancakes and bacon…"

"I don't care what we have for breakfast; just as long as I'm eating with _you._"

Vanessa smiled and said, "Well, cereal it is then."

Ferb smirked and brought Vanessa in for another kiss before whispering in her ear, "Best birthday present ever."

****

**I taking requests so if you have a word you'd like to share, I'd be happy to apply. xDDDDDDDD**

**R&R please**


	4. Nanny

**Sorry, I haven't been on in awhile, but I have school and it's Spring so I 've been going out with my friends a lot. This drabble word was requested by ferbnessa person. Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Nanny<span>**_**  
><strong>

I told Ferb. I warned him that we needed one, but Ferb being Ferb was stubborn and said he could handle it. Boy, was he wrong!

I groaned as I bent down to pick beads and toy animals off the floor. The house was trashed and the only person to blame was Ferb. Not the kids, not me, and defiantly not the nanny that he has insisted on not hiring.

Before I headed out I had told him, "If you want, call a babysitter to help you. Maybe Phineas or Candace can." But he shook his head and declined the option.

I looked up at my husband scrubbing paint off of the kitchen table. I flicked a bead towards his direction to catch his attention. He lifted his head up and sheepishly smiled at me. I laughed and rolled my eyes. He is worn out. We both are. But, thank God, that the kids are sleeping or this would be a _nightmare_ trying to clean up after the mess they made.

You see, right after I left and was driving on the highway, I heard my phone ringing. When I checked the number I saw it was Ferb's. While on the phone, he was going crazy about the kids and the mess they were making. One time I think I even heard Annabel screech, "Leo, get this squirrel off my toe!". I doubted there was a real squirrel, but with my kids you never know. Anyway back to the conversation, I laughed at Ferb's pleas for me to come home. I knew the kids were being misbehaved and making a mess, but I didn't think it was this bad. Instead, I told him that he should have hired that sitter and hung up.

Let me tell you something, when I came home I was in for a big surprise! The cushions were overturned and Leo and Annabel were sitting on Ferb's back jumping up and down saying, "Gitty-up, horsie!" I have to admit though it was cute. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. The kids' heads shot up towards me and then they dashed off leaving the mess behind. I'm just spit balling here, but I am pretty sure that they knew what they were doing was bad and didn't want to face _my _consequences so they ran away-scared.

So that's pretty much why Ferb and I are up at the wee hours of the morning cleaning up after our kids. I leaned down and gave my husband a hug and kiss. "I don't want to make things worse, honey, but Phineas could do better than you…" I trailed off as I watched a grin spread across his face.

"Good, so that means that you're going to hire _Phineas _next time and not me, right?" He asked eagerly.

I thought about Phineas and/or Ferb watching the kids again and I just shook my head and slowly changed my answer, "Maybe, I'll just stay home..."

* * *

><p><strong>Was that rushed? I don't think that that came out as good as I hoped. It was short, but it was a drabble so yeah... <strong>

**BTW- That quote 'Get the squirrel off my toe!" was dedicated to my friends. We were walking to the ice-cream place and when my friend's dad called her we all tried to say random things in the background so her dad could hear us. One of them said, "Ahhhh! GET YOUR SQUIRREL OFF MY TOE!" And we all burst in to laughter. It was hilarious. **

**Anyways...review please and leave more requests. I am writing all of your requests, but some of them take a bit longer because I want the perfect story to play out in my head before I start typing. **

**R&R plzz?**


	5. Low

**This just popped into my head when I got this word. I just had to. **

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Low<strong>_

"Push me harder, Daddy!" Annabel cried as she swung on the swing in their backyard. Her hands gripped the chains as Ferb pushed his four year old daughter higher.

Ferb smiled as he watcher his daughter giggle with delight. The look on her face was priceless. Her green curls bounced on her shoulders every time he pushed her feet sending her backwards.

She smiled and kicked her feet every time they were in the range of Ferb. She laughed and again tried to kick her Dad.

He ducked and smiled. "Are you _trying _to kick me, love?"

She nodded her head and tried again when the swing came back up.

He smiled and decided to play a little game. The next time the swing came around he let her little foot come close to hitting him, but he'd moan in mock pain. She giggled uncontrollably each time she 'kicked' her father.

After a while Ferb tried to get her to laugh even _harder _by falling to the ground when Annabel thought she had hit him. He was rolling on the floor and clutching his arm, moaning when he heard his wife clear her throat.

He peeked open an eye and looked up at Vanessa. Her hair was held up in a messy bun She was wearing a purple sweetheart neckline sundress with a pair of black sandals. "What are you _doing_?" She asked with a smirk placing her hands on her hips.

Ferb rose to his feet and dusted off his pants. "I am making Annabel laugh."

"By falling to the ground…?"

Ferb chuckled and shook his head, "No, each time her feet come back up I pretend she kicked me and I'm in pain." He shrugged his shoulders. "Not much, but it makes her laugh."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Ferb don't trick her; she's gonna get you and then you'll actually be in pain."

Ferb smiled and leaned in to give Vanessa a kiss on her cheek. "Don't worry, love. She a _four year old girl_; even if she does hit me it won't hurt that much."

Vanessa shook a finger at her husband, "You should never underestimate a Fletcher, Ferb"

"Alright, Love" He said turning back to his daughter.

"Push me harder, Daddy!" Annabel said because her swing was slowing down from not being pushed in a while. Ferb pushed her a few times before he started the game again.

But, before he could get ready to clutch his arm Annabel grunted and planted a kick right where it counts. Ferb let out an 'oof' before falling to the ground clutching where he'd been kicked.

Vanessa sighed and rolled her eyes. "I told you, Ferb. Girls may not hit harder, but they do hit _lower_."

* * *

><p><strong>Words to live by, my folks. I told my brother that once and his response was 'touche'. I couldn't stop laughing. <strong>

**R&R plzzzz**


End file.
